


There Goes the Neighborhood

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha pack arrives in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Goes the Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "Master Plan." Spoilers through "Chaos Rising." Written for day 9 'Best Plot Twist' of the 30 day meme challenge at Beacon Hills on LJ.

Kali raced through the forest, her senses focused on the prey she was stalking.

Her heart pounded in her ears with every step she took, but she didn’t slow down, didn’t risk letting the targets get away. ‘Just a few more feet and we’ve got them’ thought the Alpha.

Within moments Kali and her pack closed in on the two Betas.

“What do you want?” asked the male. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because we can” mocked one of the twins (Kali still couldn’t tell them apart).

“And because your Alpha has something we want” said Kali.

Ennis snarled, tired of talking, and grabbed the male, pinning his arms behind his back. When the teen began to put up a fight, one of the twins leapt forward to help him.

The blonde girl howled with fury and fear, but Kali and the other twin were on her in an instant.

The two Betas didn’t stand a chance against the four Alphas. The fighting was over in less than two minutes and ended with both Betas unconscious on the forest floor.

“Let’s get these two back to Deucalion before they wake up” said Kali. The plan was to secure them in a vault until their leader saw fit to put his plan in action.

Later, Kali stood outside the burnt-out shell of the house once home to the local pack. Extending her claws, she carefully traced her pack’s calling card on the door to the house.

When she was finished, she stood back to admire her handiwork. The spiral was perfect, and anyone who’d been raised a wolf like the local Alpha had would know what it meant.

The Alpha pack had come to Beacon Hills.


End file.
